


Cuddle Cops

by notquiteascrazy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is a Lightweight, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, POV Alec Lightwood, just for fun, the gang play jackbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:35:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23499124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notquiteascrazy/pseuds/notquiteascrazy
Summary: Simon & Izzy decide the gang should play Jackbox
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 13
Kudos: 49





	Cuddle Cops

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so errrrm, be kind I guess? But also, if it sucks please let me know! It's really dialogue heavy but given the material, it was kinda hard to avoid.
> 
> It was all inspired by a twitter meme of "What would happen if the characters of the last show you watched were in the last game you played?"  
> As they can't be "in" the game Jackbox, they're playing it. The thought just really amused me.
> 
> If you don't know Jackbox, it's basically a whole bunch of party games using your phone. Find a friend who has it and play it - it's great! The game they're playing in Jackbox is not dissimilar to Pictionary but hopefully this makes sense... All the prompts I've used are ones that have actually appeared in recent games I've played!
> 
> Hopefully this bit of fluff will help lighten people's days :)

"So it's called Jackbox"

"Like the thing on the spring that pops out for the mundane kids?"

Isabelle levelled him with a fondly exasperated look "No big brother. It is a mundane game, but online. You play with your friends. You know, those things you get if you have any semblance of a social life?"

Alec tried to be outraged but even with Magnus in his life, his social circle was still kind of limited. Not that that was a bad thing. In just a short year he’d gone from being 100% shadowhunter all the time, always focussed on the job, constantly pushing himself to be the best and to please the clave. He never truly believed he could be happy in any other way. He’d believed romance and friendships out the window. No one could ever possibly know who he really was, so there was no point letting anyone in.  
Then he’d met the shiny High Warlock of Brooklyn. Emphasis on the shiny. Everything about Magnus glittered. He’d swept into Alec’s life like a tornado and turned it upside down. Alec still wasn’t used to believing he could be happy, that he deserved this. But he was getting there.  
Still, he would much rather be having a cosy evening in with his shiny warlock alone and not suffering through what was basically a triple date with his siblings & their partners.

“C’mon Alec, it’ll be fun” Simon encouraged from the opposite couch, snuggling closer into Izzy’s side. Alec didn’t have to try for outrage this time, giving Simon a disgruntled look. What his sister saw in the scrawny vampire kid he would never understand. If there was one thing about Izzy though, she could take care of herself so his overprotective brother act was completely wasted on this one.

Alec continued sulking until Magnus returned, laughing at his grumpy expression and kissing the corner of his mouth softly until Alec couldn’t help but smile slightly. He accepted the cocktail that was pushed into his hand, if he was going to suffer through this he wouldn’t be doing it sober at least.

They loaded up the game and everyone grabbed for their phones to enter names and join the game.  
“So this one is called Drawful” Simon started to explain “you get given a prompt that no one else can see. Draw what the game suggests. Then we all have to try to describe the drawing & we get points if we trick people into thinking that was the actual thing you were told to draw” noticing that Jace had joined Alec in the looking grumpy group. Simon hastened to reassure “it’ll be more fun than it sounds. I promise”

Jace glanced sideways at his girlfriend who was tucked on the floor next to the armchair he occupied “but she’s an artist. Like art school accepted artist. How is that fair on the rest of us?"

Simon smirked “trust me, between the prompts & drawing on her phone. That’s not a huge advantage”

They all clicked through to the next screen and their prompts appeared. Alec groaned “I barely even know what this means, let alone how I’m meant to draw it”

Next to him Magnus was smirking slightly, patting Alec’s knee reassuringly “Trust me Alexander, none of us are going to be very good at this”

Alec didn’t feel too reassured but he set to work anyway trying to depict ‘Cuddle Cops’ in the allotted time. He had to resign himself to the fact that his stick figures would just look like they were having sex and find other ways to show that they were in fact police officers. When he’d added a poor attempt at a police badge plus handcuffs he sighed and hit the submit button, looking around at the others in the room. Jace was leaning back in his chair looking smug while Clary at his feet continued to add to her drawing. Izzy had her tongue poking out in concentration taking her drawing seriously. 

Eventually, all six had been submitted and the screen changed to display the first of the drawings.  
The word ‘NUG’ appeared in big, untidy scrawl across the screen. “Jace you were meant to draw something” Izzy screeched, launching a cushion at his head.

“It’s not my fault that’s what the prompt told me to do” Jace replied, throwing her cushion back at her.

Alec hesitated for only a few seconds before describing the picture in front of him as ‘Jace is an idiot’. The six possible prompts appeared on the screen in front of him and he laughed out loud realising that Magnus had the same idea as him ‘Blondie is a douche’ appearing right next to his guess. While he knew it was the wrong answer, couples supported each other right?! So of course he picked that response.

When it turned out the correct prompt was “Gun backwards” Izzy merely glared across the room and muttered something about the spirit of the game.

The next drawing that appeared on screen looked like someone getting their head sawn off. Izzy shrugged a little bit as everyone looked at her confused. They all tapped out prompts and looked up at the TV screen to see what the others had suggested.

“Decapitation. Mundane Magic goes wrong. Botched Magic Trick. My my, no one told me how grizzly this game would get” Magnus chuckled.

They all cast their votes and not one of them got it right. “‘Rough massage’ Iz? You do know massages shouldn’t involve tools right?” Simon muttered, edging away from his girlfriend with a terrified look on his face.

“Shut up. That was hard ok” she said, shoving him lightly on the arm.

Simon’s drawing appeared on screen next and was actually fairly normal comparatively. It was quickly recognised as “Missed high five”

Meanwhile, Alec knew that his picture had to be appearing soon. He glanced around nervously, knowing that not only was his drawing terrible but his prompt was stranger than any they’d seen so far too. He drained the rest of his drink in anticipation, sighing in relief when the next drawing was of a person waving their hands in the air under lights & a disco ball.

“See I told you she had an artistic advantage” Jace griped, nudging his girlfriend with his foot as he typed out an idea of what it could be.

“You’ll still never work out what it is though. I didn’t even know it gave prompts like that!” Clary responded, hitching her arm around Jace’s leg in an attempt at affection limited by her vantage point on the ground.

As the other’s guesses filled the screen she burst out laughing “‘Panic! At the disco’ that’s gotta be Simon. He was obsessed with Brendon Urie a few years ago”

As they all cast their votes Alec pulled Magnus close to whisper in his ear “It can’t be ‘Magnus dancing like crazy’ - that drawing isn’t beautiful enough to be you” He blushed slightly at the admission, realising that Magnus’ customary (and very strong) cocktail had gone straight to his head. Cursing himself for being a lightweight he was proven wrong seconds later when the prompt did indeed turn out to be ‘Magnus dancing like crazy’.

Magnus looked impressed “Good effort Biscuit, for a phone drawing that’s not a bad likeness. Though obviously no monotone drawing could capture all of this fabulous” he gestured up and down himself.

The penultimate drawing that appeared on screen seemed to illustrate some form of lamp surrounded by a mix of sad, angry and disappointed faces. Confused Alec glanced over at his boyfriend who was busy dusting an imaginary speck of dust of his jacket. He had no idea what the drawing was meant to be so just typed in a quick ‘Sad Lamp’ before grabbing Magnus hand to give his knuckles a soppy kiss.

Magnus chuckled softly “Really, after all this time with me I’d have thought you’d have built up some form of alcohol tolerance”

The voting process took a few seconds and the correct prompt was revealed to them. “Did Magnus write his own prompt. ‘I hate that lamp’ is just the sort of thing I’d expect from him right before he starts another round of redecorating” Clary joked, smiling across at the two men snuggled on the sofa. Alec joined in the laughter before realising that his drawing was the only one left and was appearing on the screen right before his eyes. He groaned and stared down at his hands, willing himself to disappear into the sofa.

There was a moment of silence before everyone unanimously burst out laughing. Alec tried to convince himself it wasn’t aimed at him so much as the hilarity of what he had had to try to draw. But it was momentarily difficult to separate the two.

Magnus reached over and tilted Alec’s chin up with two fingers, looking him straight in the eye with a hint of mischief. “Well Alexander, if you wanted to experiment a bit more, there were subtler ways of telling me that wouldn’t involve revealing your fantasies to our friends” he said with a wink, before turning back to his phone to type out something to describe the scene in front of him. Alec felt the blush reaching the very tips of his ears and knew whatever came next would only make that worse.

It became very apparent which was the correct answer when the other 5 prompts appeared on screen. Each one featuring Magnus & Alec and some lewd reference. Alec shrunk further into the sofa wishing now that he still had some drink left to at least try to drown more of the shame.

Magnus pulled Alec towards him, Alec burying his head in his boyfriend’s neck waiting for the shame to fade. Alec only got redder when Magnus whispered in his ear “I do own handcuffs, if some of those suggestions are of interest to you”

Alec was thankful that the scores had appeared on the screen. Simon had won, off the merit of having the easiest prompt to depict. While he did a mini victory dance and fended off the jibes thrown his way by Jace, Magnus rose from the couch to suggest that they call it a night there. Alec was immensely grateful for how good a host his boyfriend was. He was tipsy & distracted by the thought of Magnus in all sorts of interesting situations.

As they were finally left alone in peace and Magnus pulled him towards the bedroom he found himself thinking “Maybe that game wasn’t so bad after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Want to chat to other Malec fans? Come hang out in the [Malec Discord Server](https://discord.gg/5nBgEp8)!


End file.
